scoutshonorfandomcom-20200213-history
Math Fun (Brownie Try-it)
]This Try-it was introduced in 1989 and retired in 2011. Did you know that you use math every day? When you count money, or measure your height and weight, or tell time, you are using math. As with all older Brownie Try-its, scouts need to complete 4 activities to earn the badge. My Numbers Numbers are used for telling many things. Do the activities below to find all your "important" numbers. My Numbers You have LOTS of numbers! Some of your answers will match, but some won't! I have ______ ears. I have ______ toes. I have ______ mouth. I have ______ missing teeth. I have ______ coats and jackets. I can do _____ jumping jacks. I have _____ badges on my uniform. There are ______ people in my family. There are _____ bedrooms in my home. There are _____ girls in our Troop. Measure Up How tall are you? Usually we get measured in units of feet and inches. But there are other units that we can use to measure. Let's find out how these units compare! I am ______ feet and _____ inches tall. I am ______ centimeters tall. I am ______ sticks of gum tall. Telling Time Today, we have clocks with minute and hour hands and digital clocks (clocks that use numbers), too. People have been discovering ways to tell time for thousands of years. Once invention was an hourglass. You can learn how to make your own hourglass. You will need: Two 1-liter clear plastic bottles with caps Sand or table salt Package tape A nail A clock To make your hourglass: Fill one of the bottles with sand. Use the nail to make a small hole in each bottle cap. Ask an adult to help you. Screw the caps on the bottle with sand and the empty bottle. Place the empty bottle on top of the bottle with sand. The empty bottle should be upside down so the caps of both bottles are touching. Tape both bottles tightly together so they are joined at the caps. Turn the bottles over so the bottle with the sand is on top. Look at your clock. How long does it take for all the sand to move from the top bottle to the bottom bottle? How can you change the amount of time that your hourglass tells? Think of some games you can play using your hourglass as a timer. Can you Guess Find out how well your friends and family can guess amounts. Find a large jar with a lid. Fill it with seeds, beans, or marbles. Count each one as you fill the jar. Have at least five people guess the number of objects that are in the jar. Record their guesses and ask how they made them. Let them pick up the jar if they wish. Did anyone make a close guess? Now it's your turn to guess amounts. Use the game below or have a friend fill a jar and have you guess her jar's amount. Can You Guess? Look at the different containers with different objects. Can you guess how many there are of each? ______ sticks in the box ______ rocks in the pail ______ marshmallows in bag ______ kernels in the jar ______ pins in the pin cushion ______ puzzle pieces ______ shoes in the bowl Alphabet Code Make up your own secret code. Write down the letters of the alphabet. Next to each letter put a different number from 1 to 26. You don't have to write the numbers in order. Use your code to end a secret message to a friend who knows the code. Budget for Your Troop When you or your troop plan an activity, you will usually need some money. Find out who much is in your troop fund. Then plan for two activities you would like to do. For example, the seven girls in Rosa's troop wanted to visit the zoo. They figured out what all the costs would be. Then they multiplied each cost (for example: entrance fee and lunch) by how many girls were going. To come up with the grand total for the troop, they added the amount of money needed for each activity in the column on the far right. See the sample planning chart below: Troop Budget Zoo Cost Cost for Each Girl: Number of Girls in Troop: Amount of Money Needed: Entrance Fee $4.00 x 7 = $28.00 Lunch $3.00 x 7 = $21.00 Souvenir $2.00 x 7 = $14.00 Public Bus $2.00 x 7 = $14.00 Grand Total = $77.00 Does your troop have enough money in the troop fund to go on your trip? Money Words Give a dollar value to each letter of the alphabet, then use the following code to determine how many dollars your first name is worth. Ask a leader to help you total your numbers. A = $1 E = $1 I = $1 M = $1 Q = $1 U = $1 Y = $1 B = $2 F = $2 J = $2 N = $2 R = $2 V = $2 Z = $2 C = $3 G = $3 K = $3 O = $3 S = $3 W = $3 D = $4 H = $4 L = $4 P = $4 T = $4 X = $4 Your Name: ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ + ___ + ___ + ___ + ___ + ___ + ___ + ___ + ___ = $_____ Example: _B_ _A_ _R_ _B_ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ _2_ + _1_ + _2_ + _2_ + ___ + ___ + ___ + ___ + ___ = $_7___ Additional Resources